Carmageddon (PlayStation)
October 1, 1999 |genre = Vehicular combat |modes = Single player, Split Screen Multiplayer |players = 1 - 2 players |ratings = : M : 15+ : 18 : 18 |platforms = |input = Gamepad, Steering Wheel, NeGcon |requirements=1 Memory Card block }} The PlayStation version of Carmageddon, also called Carmageddon, was developed by Aqua Pacific, published by Sales Curve Interactive, distributed by Virgin Interactive and released on October 1, 1999. It featured many exclusive cars and all-new levels. The game was not released in America. Plot The story was an expansion of the one touted in the zombie versions of Carmageddon. Here follows a condensed version, from the instruction manual: Gameplay The usual mechanics remain intact: either complete all the laps, destroy all opposition, or run over all the zombies in a level. There are also mission levels where the player must complete a task. Levels are arranged into tiers, and all levels in a tier must be completed before the player can proceed to the next one. Players earn credits during the races, which can be used to repair/recover the car in-game, or buy new vehicles in the Car Shop. Unusually, this is the only Carmageddon game where the opponent cars have the ability to recover from danger in non-life-threatening situations (if the ''Carmageddon II'' Demos aren't counted). Also unusual is that the pedestrians are zombies (there is no pedestrian version of the game), but spout red blood on impact. Powerups with negative effects, such as greased tyres, have a much shorter duration than in other games, lasting between 5 and 10 seconds. Characters The game features a few cars and drivers from the original (such as the Eagle 3), several all-new cars/characters, and many new drivers for already established vehicles (eg. the Yellow Hawk). Players can not steal other competitors cars as they could in the original release; instead a similar method to Carmageddon II is used. Most defeated cars can be bought for Credits in the Car Shop between races; a few remain locked until the game is completed. At the games end, all cars are unlocked to buy and the player is given an infinite amount of Credits. Levels All of the levels were created especially for this game. Locations include the countryside, a stunt enclosure and an arena. Default Controls PSX Default || |} A number of alternate control schemes were selectable, as well as configurations for Dual Shock (Analog) controllers, the neGcon controller and steering wheels. Reception The reviews for this port were better than those for Carmageddon 64, but still not pleasing. Computer & Video Games UK gave the game 1/10, while Absolute PlayStation awarded it 57/100. The game has 33.50% at GameRankings Carmageddon Review scores at Gamerankings. Compatibility This game can also be played on the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 consoles, due to their backwards compatibility, but it is not possible on the PlayStation 4. External links *Instruction Manual direct download (ENG/FRA/ITA/SPA - 13.2 MB) *[http://web.archive.org/web/20020220075809/http://www.sci.co.uk:80/games/carmageddon/psx/ SCi Games website page about the game (archive)] *[http://www.carmageddon.com/history/carmageddon-playstation The game listed at Stainless Games website for Carmageddon] *Press reviews for the game at MobyGames.com References pt:Carmageddon (PlayStation) Category:Carmageddon games Category:Console games